The present invention is related to providing shielding in an electrical connector, and is more particularly related to providing shielding in a power connector to provide for Electromagnetic Compatibility (EMC).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,765 issued Jul. 15, 1997 to Haas et al. For SHIELDED CONNECTOR WITH CONDUCTIVE GASKET INTERFACE and U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,712 issued Apr. 7, 1998 to Haas et al. for SHIELDED CONNECTOR CONDUCTIVE GASKET INTERFACE disclose a connector with a stamped metallic shield. About the edge of the face of the connector is an electrically conductive compliant member, the conductive member secured to the shield by a plurality of metallic hooks. When the assembly is mounted in place on a metal panel, the conductive compliant member makes electrical contact with the panel, and simultaneously makes electrical contact with the shield.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,251 issued May 12, 1992 to Cesar for ELECTRICAL CONNECTOR FOR CONNECTING A SHIELDED MULTICONDUCTOR CABLE TO AN ELECTRICAL ASSEMBLY LOCATED INSIDE A CHASSIS discloses a connector with electrically conductive sheets disposed in the inner space between the two insulating covers. The conductive sheets have a flexible part with an end portion for cooperating with the housing panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,651 issued Jul. 30, 1991 to Dixon et al. for MINIATURE CIRCULAR DIN CONNECTOR discloses a housing constructed to receive a conductive internal shield. An embodiment is disclosed having an internal shield with shield extensions. The extensions abut and electrically contact a conducting grounding chassis panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,497 issued Dec. 26, 1989 to Riches for SHIELDED ELECTRICAL CONNECTOR discloses a shielded connector assembly with an elastomeric conductive seal on the leading edge of a housing. The seal makes up any unevenness of fit between the housing and the cooperating connector in a second housing or in a metal panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,390 issued Oct. 21, 1981 to Vanderhayden et al. for SOLDERLESS FILTER MOUNTING FOR HEADER ASSEMBLIES discloses a conductive rubber gasket to assure electrical contact between filter pins and a ground plane.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,204,496; 5,246,387; 5,288,248; 5,317,105; 6,010,365; 6,093,058; 6,149,444; and 6,234,841 disclose examples of front-mounted metal members used to electrically connect a connector housing to a panel.
The present invention provides a method of grounding an internal shield of a plastic power connector to provide an EMC effective perimeter ground path. This is done by attaching a conductive foam gasket material to the exterior, front surface of the backshell of the connector that will be in electrical contact with the inner shield. The conductive foam gasket allows electrical contact between the mounting panel and the inner shield for varying distances between the backshell and the mounting panel and it will also accommodate irregular geometries in the panel face.